criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Big Towers
' Big Towers' is the fifth fanmade case of Agunachopace. Is also the finale case of the Nice Land district in the fictional city of Little Hollow. Case Background The victim was the fired Bester's Offices Photographer called Veronica Adles. She had discovered what is the Great Secret and was about to reveal it, although many people would come out injured. So before she can tell the team the truth, she was crushed by a concrete block that fell from Bester's Offices. The killer was surprisingly Gilda Amalda, the social worker of Grayland Apartments. She also knew the Great Secret and tried to keep it in the shade, because she was benefited by it. Despite being arrested, she doesn't confessed about her relationship with the secret. The team, with the help of Jones Babel and Maria Gilstosky, could discover the Great Secret and proved to be a large drug trafficking ring led by Brian Moses. In court, Gilda Amalda acknowledged the murder and complicity to trafficking and was sentenced to 25 years in prison with no chance of parole. However, as Brian was the mastermind of the crime and the leader of the drug trafficking that caused the deaths of Adam Bester, Ricardo Perez and Veronica Adles, he was sentenced to life imprisonment in solitary confinement. Victim *Veronica Adles (Crushed by a concrete block) Murder Weapon *'Concrete Block' Killer *Gilda Amalda Suspects Suspect Profile *The suspect speaks spanish. *The suspect uses lip balm. *The suspect wears white clothes. *The suspect has a coffee stain. *The suspect wears earrings. Suspect Profile *The suspect speaks spanish. *The suspect wears white clothes. *The suspect has a coffee stain. *The suspect wears earrings. Suspect Profile *The suspect speaks spanish. *The suspect uses lip balm. *The suspect has a coffee stain. Suspect Profile *The suspect speaks spanish. *The suspect uses lip balm. *The suspect has a cofee stain. *The suspect wears earrings. Suspect Profile *The suspect uses lip balm. *The suspect wears white clothes. *The suspect has a coffee stain. Killer´s Profile *The killler speaks spanish. *The killer uses lip balm. *The killer wears white clothes. *The killer has a coffee stain. *The killer wears earrings. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1= *Investigate Bester's Offices Building (Clue´s: Victim's Body, Fadded Concrete Block, Broken Document) **Autopsy Victim's Body (18:00:00, Clues: Victim's Glasses) ***''Examine'' Glasses (Clues: Orange Substance) ***Analyse Orange Substance (6:00:00, KP: The killer uses lip balm) **''See ''Fadded Concrete Block (Clues: Spanish Message) ***Analyse Spanish Message (8:00:00, KP: The killler speaks spanish) ***''Ask'' Marcos about the Victim **''Repair'' Broken Document (Clues: Fadded Document) ***''See'' Fadded Document (Clues: The Great Secret Document) ***Analyse The Great Secret Document (12:00:00, Clues: Maria Gilstosky's Name) ***''Talk'' with Maria abot his researchs *''Talk'' with Brian Moses about his visit to the Bester's Offices **Investigate Veronica's New Apartment (Clues: Victim's Phone) ***''Examine'' Victim's Phone (Clues: Unlocked Phone with Misterious Woman) ***''Compare'' Unlocked Phone with Misterious Woman (Clues: Gilda Amalda's Face) ***''Ask'' Gilda about his photo in the Victim's Phone *''Go'' to Chapter 2 (1 Star) |-| Chapter 2= *Investigate Couch (Clues: 'I love you' Message, Fadded Ring) **''Examine'' 'I love you' Message (Clues: Phone Number) ***''Compare'' Phone Number (Clues: Brian Moses's Phone Number) ***''Interrogate'' Brian about his love letter to the Victim **''See'' Fadded Ring (Clues: Marcos Perez's Ring) ***''Confront'' Marcos about his ring in the Victim's New Apartment *''Jones Babel ''want to talk with you **Investigate Lake (Clues: Locked Toolbox) ***''Unlocked'' Toolbx (Clues: Toolbox) ***''Examine'' Toolbox (KP: The killer wears earrings) *''Go'' to Chapter 3 (1 Star) 20 |-| Chapter 3= *Investigate Entrance (Clues: Two Footprints, Banner) **''Examine'' First Footprint (Clues: Gilda Amalda's Footprint) ***''Interrogate'' Gilda about his footprint in the crime scene **''Examine'' Second Footprint (Clues: Jones Babel's Footprint) ***'''Interrogate' Jones about his footprint in the crime scene **Examine'' Banner (Clues: Gilstosky's Banner) ***''Ask'' Gilstosky about his Banner *Investigate Old Car (Clues: Broken Cofee Machine, Piece of Cloth) **''Analyse Broken Cofee Machine (9:00:00, KP: The killer has a cofee stain) **Analyse Piece of Cloth (4:00:00, KP: The killer wears white clothes) *''Arrest the killer *''Go'' to Additional Investigation (1 Star) |-| Additional Investigation= *''Interrogate'' Marcos about his acts of crime **Investigate Veronica's New Apartment (Clues: Broken Glass) ***''Examine'' Broken Glass (Clues: Boold Sample) ***Analyse Blood Sample (6:00:00, Clues: Marcos's Blood) ***''Penalize'' Marcos Perez for his acts (Reward:' 20,000 coins') *''Talk'' with Jones Babel about his problem **Investigate Lake (Clues: Unrecognizable Photo) ***''See'' Unrecognizable Photo (Clues: Adam Bester and Jones Babel's Photo) ***''Give'' the picture to Jones (Reward:' Fishing Clothes') *Investigate Entrance (Clues: Golden Watch) **Compare Code Number (Clues: Maria Gilstosky's Golden Watch) ***''Ask'' Maria about his Golden Watch (Reward: Burger) *Go to the Next City (No Star) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Little Hollow Cases Category:Nice Land